


Waiting For a Break to Come

by Poisonjaffas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Musicians, frustrated musicians, lashton main but bg malum, what era is this supposed to be? idk that's your problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonjaffas/pseuds/Poisonjaffas
Summary: Luke is sick of his friends never coming to any of his gigs, but he knows he’ll make it without them somehow. Maybe he just needs to meet the right people... (And get the number of the gorgeous brunet).
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because playing your heart out to an empty room because of flaky friends sucks and I wanted to project that onto someone else? Maybe. Do I still kinda miss it? …Yeah  
> I haven’t written fic in years so I hope this isn’t too awful. It’s gonna be at least two parts probably? Who knows, I sure don’t.  
> Title from Tomorrow Never Dies by 5SOS.

There were four people in the bar, and none of them were Luke's friends. The room could have been cosy, but the decor was about twenty years old, battered and cheap, and the lighting was dim without setting any kind of mood. Songs that hadn't even been good in the eighties when they were released played softly in the background, failing to disguise the awkward silence in the relatively empty space. 

The closest thing to a friendly face in the building was the cheerful bartender whose bleach blond swoopy hairstyle made him look like he'd never quite got over 2006. He'd bounded over when Luke had entered, chatting to him like he hadn't seen another person in weeks. Luke knew from experience that bar-work sucked, and guessed it sucked even more when there wasn't even anyone in the bar, so he'd stuck around and been friendly for a bit before going over to where the guy had told him to set up his gear. He couldn't quite remember the guy's name - Mark, maybe? It didn't really matter in the end, he was here to play his music, get paid, and then go home and cry about how broke he still was. The other three patrons of the bar were gathered together in a corner, all well into their fifties, balding, and definitely not giving the impression that they were here to support the local music scene.

Luke had been promoting this gig on all his social media platforms, to his pretty impressive nearly-600 Instagram followers, but more importantly he'd asked all his old school friends and colleagues at Starbucks to come and see him play. He'd put together a set full of songs he loved and knew his friends would too, and quite a few of them had messaged him to say they would be there. He'd been so excited to show them what he could do, and share his love of music. 

Now it was 8:28 PM, which Luke knew for certain because he was checking the clock on his phone's homescreen every ten seconds, and the bar remained as empty as it had been when he arrived half an hour before. He was due to start playing in two minutes, and in all honesty, he was more than a little hurt. In a vague attempt to distract himself from the reality of playing yet another gig to an empty room, he checked his guitar's tuning, which was still as perfect as it had been ten minutes ago when he last checked.

The guy from behind the bar wandered over and coughed awkwardly to get his attention. 

"Hey, uh, you all good to start playing now?" 

There was a part of Luke that wanted to ask him if it would be okay to to delay just in case someone did show up, but he'd played enough of these pub gigs by now to know the score. He felt a little silly for still getting his hopes up. People didn't care about showing up to small gigs, they just wanted to be able to tell their mates they knew you once when you got famous. Luke was convinced he was going to manage to make it somehow, but it wasn't looking like tonight would be the night to set it all off. 

He hummed his assent to the bartender, who gave him a smile and went back the the bar to turn off the music that had already been playing. The total silence was deafening as Luke picked up his beloved Fender acoustic, the click of its shiny back settling against his belt seeming to echo around the room. He stepped up to the mic, despite the fact that he really didn't need it to be heard, and checked the guitar was plugged in, giving it an experimental strum. The sound produced by the speakers made him jump slightly, coming out loud and tinny. 

"Uh... Hey. I'm Luke Hemmings, and I'm gonna play you a few songs tonight," 

He paused for a breath. One day this would be where he waited for the screams of fans to die down, but tonight, he continued quickly before the silence could consume him. 

"This one's called A Love Like War," 

With that, he strummed the opening chord and felt himself relax into the music. Even in a relatively empty room, music made him feel a way that nothing else ever had, and he was going to keep chasing that feeling forever. He kept his eyes closed for much of the song, working his way through the melodies on muscle memory. 

As the last chord rang out, he opened his eyes, coming back down to earth. The bartender was clapping, a wide grin on his face as he let out a cheer that felt very out of place, but Luke appreciated the support nonetheless. Judging by the fringe, he probably appreciated the suitably emo song choice. The three old men in the corner continued to ignore them both. 

"Thanks," Luke said, sending a smile over to possibly-Miles before glancing down at his setlist. "This one's called Beside You and I wrote it,"

He couldn't help but glance over at the one friendly person there in the course of the song, but saw that he was frowning at his phone. Luke deflated at the realisation that he couldn't even hold this one guy's attention with his songs, adding it to the pile of his million and one insecurities about his own songwriting. Every time he showed someone else his songs, they suddenly felt incredibly boring compared to proper songs like you heard on the radio, even if Luke didn't always particularly like what was on the radio. 

The conclusion of that song was also followed an obnoxious cheer, which Luke now found kind of annoying. He'd rather people were consistent in ignoring him, rather than tuning in at the last second out of pity or whatever. He gave a polite smile in return anyway.

The next twenty minutes passed in much the same way, going both slower and faster than Luke thought it should. He cut one of his originals, Jet Black Heart, short, losing confidence in it halfway through. Only cutting down one song still felt like a personal victory, as Luke was prone to skipping sections or even entire songs that suddenly seemed unnecessary when he could feel peoples attention slipping away, desperately trying to keep the crowd (even if it was just one person) on his side. 

After double checking the scrap of paper pinned down by the mic stand, Luke realised he was nearly at the end of his set. He slid the capo to the right fret, running a finger over the strings to check the sound, and decided it would do. He'd start tuning his guitar between songs when people started listening to them, he reasoned. 

"This is my last song for tonight," he began, and bartender guy gave the appropriate 'aww'. He knew his cues, Luke had to give him credit for that. 

"And uh, I wrote this one pretty recently. I hope you like it. It's called She Looks So Perfect," 

Luke was certain that this song would sound way better with a full band, but he didn't have one, so he was going to play it acoustically anyway and anyone who didn't like that could fight him on it. He took a deep breath and began.

As he was playing the introductory chords, the door at the back of the room opened and two guys in sleek leather jackets walked in. They seemed to be somewhere about his age, which was a surprise as this bar definitely sucked, and younger people tended to have a good radar for that. Trying to keep his focus on his performance and not on being nosy about the newcomers, Luke focused his gaze on the guitar's frets, watching his fingers move. 

When he looked back up the pair had made their way over to the bar with the smiley guy, and seemed to be chatting. The one closer to him turned to glance over at him, and Luke was pretty sure he'd somehow died and gone to heaven in the last thirty seconds because the guy was insanely gorgeous. His brown hair was swept up in a style that made Luke think of fifties greasers, framing a ridiculously pretty face. Suddenly hyper-aware of his actions, Luke forced himself to focus on giving the literal best performance of his life for the last minute of the song, because he refused to embarass himself in front of a hot guy. 

As he played the final few chords, he allowed himself to look over again, this time finding all three men looking over at him with smiles on their faces. It might have been slightly cult-like if he hadn't been so glad for this sign of approval. Maybe he was a bit sad for needing the approval of random dudes just because they were hot, but Luke thought there were worse failings he could have. 

"Thanks for listening, I've been Luke Hemmings, you can find me online," he finished up with a shy smile. He took off his guitar and moved to put it back in its bag as the applause of the three younger men died down. 

The sound of approaching footsteps on the wooden floor made him pause looping up his jack lead and look up. The super hot guy, his dark haired friend and the cheerful emo bartender stood in front of him. 

"Hey," Luke greeted, and mentally congratulated himself on not saying anything stupid. His standards for not making a fool of himself were pretty low. 

"Hey, Luke, right?" the dark haired man asked, to which he nodded. 

"I'm Calum," the dark haired guy continued, before pointing to the gorgeous guy, "That's Ashton, and you've already met Michael,"

Michael. That was the bartender's name. He knew that. 

Luke nodded again before replying. "Nice to meet you all," 

"Yeah, Michael's been going on and on about how you're literally his favourite musician ever for weeks now, so I'm kinda glad he called us here straight out of work so we could get proof that you don't like, totally suck," Ashton joked, shooting Luke a smile after elbowing Michael playfully. 

"Fuck off, you know Cal's my favourite really," Michael retorted, giving Calum an adoring look that was very clearly not heterosexual, before turning his attention back to Luke. "I've just seen you play a few times at open mics and stuff and I think you're good, which is why I told my manager to give you a slot here. I really like your songs too - I think Jet Black Heart is my favourite, even if you did cut it down," 

Luke was a little astounded that anyone knew his songs well enough to notice a skipped verse - it wasn't even like he had anything on Spotfiy or anything professional. 

"Wow, thanks! I'm not even sure my family know my music well enough to notice that," he joked, earning a laugh from the group. Luke found himself fascinated by the way Ashton lit up, and mentally kicked himself for not being naturally funnier because he needed to see that again. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm not like... A stalker or anything," Michael blushed, as if he'd suddenly realised that he might have come across as a bit intense. 

"Mikey's just a massive music nerd. It's why he knows all the best people in the scene around here," Calum explained with a cheeky grin, "Myself obviously included," 

"Oh! You're a musician?" 

"Yeah, we're all musicians," interjected Ashton, "We're kind of a band," 

"What do you play?" Luke asked, suddenly needing to know exactly how much hotter it was physically possible for this guy to get. 

"I'm on drums, Cal's bass and Michael's guitar," 

Luke took a very subtle look at Ashton's biceps and concluded he had the physique of a drummer, and therefore could probably pick Luke up and throw him. Which was kinda hot. 

"Do you guys have a name? Any chance I've seen you around?" 

Michael lit up with a grin, gesturing with his hands like he was pointing out the name in neon lights. 

"We are... Five Seconds of Summer!" 

Luke couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm. "I'm pretty sure my friend Ashley was gushing about you guys a few days ago…" 

Ashley hadn’t been able to make it that evening thanks to a late shift at the pizza delivery place she worked at, but she’d been one of Luke’s closest friends for years, and one of the most vocal supporters of his career in music. Luke also had a sneaking suspicion she could be a musician if she wanted to, but she tended to be far too modest about her skills. Despite not performing, she was an avid supporter of all the coolest local bands, earning her a reputation for knowing what was good in the area.

"Wait... Ashley? With the blue hair?" Mikey said incredulously, miming the length of her shoulder length hair. 

"Black now, she just re-dyed it," Luke affirmed with a nod, "But yeah," 

"Fuck, that girl is an icon. I can't believe you're friends with her and we've never managed to meet," Ashton laughed. Luke also felt that it was a great injustice that she'd never taken the time to introduce them, and would be calling to let her know as soon as he left the bar. 

"She's been to quite a few of our gigs before, but..." Calum turned to give Luke an expectant look, "We haven't been able to play recently because our lead singer suddenly left the band," 

"Oh man, that sucks," Luke responded, knowing the difficulties of finding reliable musicians in a relatively small town. 

Ashton gave him an amused look before continuing, "Yeah, and we really want to carry on as a band, so I guess we'll need a new singer, " 

"Huh. Yeah," 

Luke was very much not picking up what they were putting down. It had been a long day, between the despair of yet again realising that his friends were kinda shitty and meeting what might quite possibly be the love of his life, if his personality turned out as perfect as his face. 

"Hey, Luke, would you by any chance be interested in joining our band?" Michael said, sensing that he needed to lay things out really clearly right now. 

Oh. 

Realisation dawned on Luke. He took a moment to think before he blurted out a yes just to have an excuse to see Ashton’s unreasonably pretty face again. If Ashley liked these guys, they probably played his kind of music, and they must be pretty good for how enthusiastic she was about them. If they'd decided they wanted him based on what they'd heard that night, he reasoned that they must like his style, and really, what harm could it do to see if things worked out? 

"Sure," Luke said, trying to look casual and suave and not super excited about the prospect of having cool new musician friends who wanted him in their band. "I mean, we might as well give it a go and see what happens?" 

The three other men all wore matching grins. 

"This is gonna be cool as hell," Michael enthused, "Not that we weren't cool before, but now we'll be like, extra cool," 

Luke couldn't help but share the enthusiasm. He sensed that he might have misjudged when he'd thought that this night wouldn't be the start of anything special - he had a good feeling about this band.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of overly specific guitar descriptions, hope u enjoy.

Luke stood outside of the practice rooms for nearly ten minutes, bouncing on the balls of his feet to fight off the chilly air as he tried to hype himself up enough to go inside. He was hoping that the All Time Low blasting through his headphones would make him feel a little braver about this first rehearsal - he was very glad he'd factored in some freak-out time into his schedule for the day. 

His hand was forced when a guy with bright green hair showed up, guitar case and pedal board in tow, and asked if he could get the door. Having let the other man in, Luke felt like he should probably head inside the building himself, checking his phone for the number before heading to room 3. After punching in the door code, he opened it to reveal Michael, Calum and Ashton already inside and set up. 

After they’d all said hi, Luke shrugged his leather jacket off, leaving it on top of an unused guitar amp before getting his electric guitar out of its bag. It was a sunburst Stratocaster with mother of pearl fret inlays, and Luke thought it was the prettiest guitar out there. He'd saved up for months to get the high spec model he'd wanted, and was hoping it would bring him luck with this test run. Calling it an ‘audition' seemed rather too formal - Michael had been messaging him a steady stream of weird GIFs that made him laugh all week, so Luke wasn’t worried about winning him over as a friend, at least.

As he tuned up, Michael was noodling on the matte black Les Paul hanging around his neck. Luke was pretty sure he recognised the riff, even if he couldn't quite place it at that moment, trying to focus on looking more competent than he felt in that moment. It was pretty hard to make tuning a guitar look cool, but he was trying, for some reason. 

"Stop with the Paramore, you fucking emo," Ashton chastised with a laugh, pausing the twirling of his drum sticks between deft fingers as Luke smiled. Luke realised the riff was from Careful - underrated but super catchy, in his opinion. 

"You knew it was Paramore, so who's the real emo here?" Michael challenged. 

Calum looked up from the frets of his midnight blue Fender bass to meet Luke's eye with an exaggerated but fond sigh that said this wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion. Luke barely suppressed a laugh. 

"Are we gonna practice or what?” Calum asked, looking expectantly between Ashton and Michael.

Ashton rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah, I guess," he shot Luke a smile, “Gotta see if you're really as good as Mikey insists,” 

On the quiet, Ashton was already pretty sure Luke was more than good enough for them, and thought having such a pretty frontman definitely wasn’t going to make them any less popular.

The remark made Luke both more nervous and equally determined to prove himself. He knew he was pretty damn good, but it all came down to whether they gelled together as musicians. Only time would tell on that front. 

"Okay, so, where should we start? What do you feel good with?" Calum had sent Luke a playlist of songs that he and the rest of the band liked, and suggested learning a the rhythm guitar parts for few as practice material. He'd been relieved to find how similar their music tastes were, with lots of Fall Out Boy and Green Day. Despite Ashton’s earlier remark, it certainly did seem that their tastes leaned towards the emo side of things.

"Uh... What about something All Time Low?" Luke suggested, engaging the amp's overdrive as Michael lit up with a smile. 

"Dear Maria...?"

Luke nodded, and took his place behind the unoccupied microphone, quickly adjusting it to suit him. 

Ashton clicked them all in with his sticks and the song roared into life. Luke felt the buzzing nerves that had been following him all day still ready to attack, but as he relaxed into the song he quickly forgot about them. He was vaguely aware of the harmonies Michael and Calum were adding, and the way all the instruments felt just right, but he mainly felt like he was floating through the familiar bars. This was what good music felt like, he knew it in his soul. 

When the song came to its end, the four men looked around at each other, all wearing wide smiles. Already, it felt like everything had fallen into place. 

“That... Was good,” Ashton spoke, a little breathless as he swept his hair away from his face.

“That’s an understatement,” Michael shot back, “That was fucking magic, we’ve never sounded half that good before,”

“Are you saying I’m a shit bassist?” Calum prodded.

“Absolutely, yes, I’m leaving you for Luke and his superior guitar skills,”

"Do you wanna play through a couple more?" Luke offered, keen to carry on riding this wave before he caused any serious relationship issues. 

“You know Thanks for the Memories? Fall Out Boy?" suggested Ashton. 

“Yeah, let's do that," 

It felt just as good as the previous song had, but with a little more confidence behind it now as everyone began to feel more sure of themselves, sure of each other. An hour of rehearsal passed quickly, between playful banter, plenty of covers, and a little bit of showing off (Luke was not immune to watching the way Ashton’s arms moved as he drummed). 

“Well, Luke,” Calum began, as they all packed their gear away, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say you’re in the band, if you want to be?”

“Of course I want to be!” Luke grinned at the others, shouldering his guitar bag.

“That’s that settled then,” replied Ashton with a smile.

“Normally we would have taken you out for a drink to celebrate, but Cal’s Mum is in town and we’re getting dinner with her, so we’ll just have to owe you for next time,” said Michael apologetically, holding the door open for the others.

“It’s chill, don’t worry,”

They four men headed back outside, finding themselves surprised by how dark and cold it had become with the early evening. With quick hugs, Calum and Michael departed for Calum’s car, leaving Ashton and Luke stood in the carpark.

“So… Do you maybe want to go for coffee or something? There’s a nice place just around the corner and it seems a shame to not celebrate at all just because those two ditched us for date night,” Ashton asked nervously, glancing over at Luke, glowing orange in the streetlight.

“I’m not sure it counts as date night if your Mum’s there… But, sure, lead the way!” Luke was trying his best to act like his heartbeat wasn’t mirroring the impressively complex beats that Ashton had been playing earlier, and not jump to any conclusions. This, as far as he knew, was just two bros getting a warm drink whilst they got to know each other on a cold evening.

Walking side by side, they headed onto the main street, strolling past the various shopfronts. Luke spotted the glowing Starbucks sign ahead and grimaced, thinking of how he had to be back in work at his store in the morning. Ashton glanced over at that moment.

“I’m not taking you to Starbucks, don’t worry, but what’s with the frown?”

“Oh, it’s just that I work at the Starbucks on the other side of town, and I’m not looking forward to the opening shift tomorrow,” Ashton’s eyes lit up in surprise.

“You’re kidding me?” Luke shook his head no. “I just so happen to work at that Starbucks, which is why we’re not going there on my time off,”

Luke laughed at the coincidence of it all. Maybe next time corporate were trying to get someone from their larger store to cover a shift on the other side of town, he might be a little more keen to say yes, after always encouraging all the newbies to do it so he doesn’t have to add the extra fifteen minutes to his commute. 

They came to a halt in front of a window that glowed with the warm light of vintage filament bulbs. Ashton held the door open and gestured for Luke to head inside, not at all blushing at the way their hands brushed as he walked by.

The cafe was decorated in a cosy manner, mismatched armchairs and sofas clustered around purposefully distressed coffee tables, creating a homely effect. Indie music played softly in the background, the kind most people hadn’t heard of, like Arctic Monkeys. There was a slightly hipster air, but not so hipster that they were going to try and serve you a 'deconstructed coffee' on a slate or something.

After ordering drinks, which Ashton insisted on paying for as it was a celebratory event, after all, they sank into a pair of squishy chairs in the corner.

A comfortable silence fell as the two sipped at their drinks, warming up from the chill of outside. Absent mindedly, Ashton started softly singing along to the background music, tapping out the beat on his mug, and Luke’s attention snapped to fully focus on him. He had a really nice voice, from what he could make out, smooth and warm. 

“Why don’t you sing in the band?”

Ashton blushed, embarrassed to have been caught getting lost in the music.

“Are you already trying to talk yourself out of a job?” he teased, trying to deflect attention away from his (very average in his opinion) voice. 

“No, but you’ve got a good voice. Everyone else sings, why don’t you?”

“I guess I always felt like Calum and Michael had things covered on the harmonies front, and you’ve got the lead vocals thing going for you… I’m not sure what I’d add,”

“What if we shared out the vocals more? Like, everyone gets different sections of the songs? We could make it our thing. I’ve definitely got some songs that would work with…” Luke had already been in half a mind to approach Michael about him singing some of Jet Black Heart, in appreciation for his love of the song. Why not take it to the next step and share it out between the four of them?

Ashton’s broad smile was partly hidden by the hand he was resting his chin on, but there was something incredibly charming about it. “You haven’t even been in the band for more than an hour and you’re already planning your changes,”

“I’m not trying to push in or anything…” Luke nervously sipped his coffee, worried he’d already overstepped.

“No, I'm only kidding, I think it’ll do us some good to shake things up a bit. People aren’t gonna know what’s hit them when we get to show you off at our next gig,”

Luke couldn’t help but blush a little at that.

“When are we supposed to be playing next, then?”

“Let me check, I’m rubbish with dates,” said Ashton, pulling out his phone to scroll through his calendar. “Fifteenth. Next month,”

Luke nodded. “We’ve got time to make something worth watching then,"

Ashton glanced up with a smile. “Can I get your number? I mean, we’re obviously going to be seeing a fair bit of each other, so…”

“Sure,” Luke took the offered phone, punching in his number and name before handing it back.

Ashton held his phone up, taking a quick snap of Luke, capturing the way his gold curls glowed in the warm light.

“What was that for?!” Luke asked, as he hadn’t been expecting any photos.

“Contact picture,” he replied, looking up from his phone with a shrug.

“It probably looks awful,”

“I’ve seen worse,” Ashton retorted, which made Luke laugh. 

Seconds later, Luke’s phone pinged with a text. It was from an unknown number, reading simply ‘guess who????’, and Luke was pretty sure he wasn’t going to need a second guess. Saving the number as Ashton’s, he also raised his phone to take a contact photo, which Ashton had clearly been expecting, as he shot a sunny smile at the camera.

“That’s not fair, you actually look good in that,” 

“The camera loves me, what can I say? It’s a constant struggle being this photogenic,” Ashton sassed.

“You’re so brave,” Luke mockingly sympathised, hand resting on his racing heart as Ashton giggled.

They sat in the warmth for a while longer, making each other laugh and enjoying one another's company as they finished off their drinks. It was relatively late by the time they left, heading back to the practice rooms’ carpark, where Luke had left his car. He’d offered Ashton a lift home, as he didn’t have a car of his own, and found they only lived a few streets apart.

Luke flicked the car’s ignition on, the radio coming on with a local alternative station. Ashton approved of his choice, and let him know by singing along to the Paramore track playing, making Luke smile before joining him.

They drove along the dark streets, each looking over to meet the other’s eye with a soft smile every now and again, as they sang and chatted mindlessly. Luke hadn’t felt this comfortable around someone he’d know for as short a time as he’d known Ashton in forever, and he was enjoying how effortless the evening had felt. Because it wasn't a date or anything. 

When they pulled up outside of Ashton’s apartment complex, they both turned to the other, suddenly aware that this had all definitely felt a bit like a date.

“Thanks for taking me out,” Luke started, with a blush as he realised that wasn’t making this sound any less like he thought it was a date.

“No worries, I think you deserved it for pretty much saving the band from having to break up,”

There was a moment of heavy silence, where Ashton realised he didn’t really want to go, and Luke also realised he’d quite like him to stay.

Impulsively, Ashton leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Luke’s cheek, pulling back to look at the shy smile complimenting the soft blush on his face. 

“I’ll see you around, Luke,” Ashton said softly, getting out of the car.

“Yeah,” Luke almost whispered, a little dumbstruck. Ashton laughed, but in an affectionate way, closing the door.

He couldn’t fight the grin that made its way onto his face as he walked up the steps to the front door, turning back to wave at Luke before he headed inside. He was going to have to thank Michael for finding Luke at some point, and he knew he was going to be unbearably smug about how he’d apparently guessed this would happen, but Ashton also reckoned it might just all be worth it.

Luke was slightly dazed the whole drive back to his place, lost in his own thoughts and the rolling pattern of passing headlights. Once he found himself in his flat, he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as he thought of how Ashton’s soft lips had felt against his cheek, and how he’d really like him to do that again. He picked up his phone, and shot off a quick text to him.

L: next time i'm getting the coffees

A: Bold of u to assume there's gonna be a next time

A: Just kidding, can't wait x

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my Tumblr [PoisonJaffas](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poisonjaffas)


End file.
